cerrellusdndfandomcom-20200214-history
Xar'Bil Tav'Arj
"I would kill a thousand innocents to save this city." -Xar'Bil using the consequentialist argument that the ends justify the means. Xar'Bil is an orc of the Tav'Arj tribe. His tribe traveled away from the Vek'Shan invasion to Sterling, where they made a treaty with Lord Sterling V and High Ecclesiarch Kraag Bort. The majority of peaceful Tav'Arj orcs live in Longwall or Roigerdam. Xar'Bil worked his way through the legal system of Roigerdam by training vigorously and soon harbored a reputation for being totally unbiased. With his extensive knowledge, Xar'Bil was rapidly promoted to Supreme Justice. As Supreme Justice, Xar'Bil faced a difficult time. He standardized the legal system, and modernized many of the rulings. This system was more comprehensive and was less biased. However, this system was contested by supporters of the old dwarven system, and many of the legal reforms were reverted by aggressive lobbyists. After this setback, Xar'Bil did not yield, but instead rewrote the entire legal system from scratch with references to the modern academic legal system of Cerrellus. With his skills of oratory persusasion, Xar'Bil delivered this revision to the Justices, who managed to outvote the Dwarven lobbyists. Under these new laws, Xar'Bil was able to abolish slavery and the death penalty, as well as enforcing harsher penalties on perjury and discrimination. To this, the dwarven lobbyists merely sowed rumours about Xar'Bil being a power-hungry dictator. Xar'Bil attempted to dispel these rumours by sharing his legal power, but this was seen as a facade to appear innocent. The dwarven lobbyists managed to silence Xar'Bil by appealing to Lady Roiger under the grounds of Xar'Bil consolidating immense amounts of legal power. With this, Xar'Bil was never able to publicly abolish slavery and all records of him attempting this were 'lost' from the archives. For over ten years of his career, Xar'Bil was the Supreme Justice of Roigerdam. However, he had very little power to change anything thanks to the efforts of the dwarven lobbyists. To fix this city he needed to think bigger. That was when Xar'Bil conceived the plan to assassinate Lady Roiger and then seize control of Roigerdam. Once he had her power, he would finally be repair the damage she and the dwarven lobbyists had done to the city. Thus, Xar'Bil used his daughter Tara'Kara to hire Teclis Bloodhorn to assassinate Lady Roiger. However, this plan was thwarted by Zenera, Victor and Gorbo. The party were investigating the murder of Audri Camden when they came across Tara'Kara, who revealed her father's machinations. Racing to the scene, the party were non-lethally attacked by Teclis Bloodhorn, who left them unable to move on the floor of Lady Roiger's dining room. When Xar'Bil entered, he claimed that he was trying to save the city and prepared to finish what Teclis had started. Lady Roiger had to die for the good of Roigerdam. However, due to the intervention of Hildern and Saran Brightmoss, the party managed to get Xar'Bil to admit to his crimes before the rest of the team (Aryas, Jim Riverwatch, Silvaven Siros, Mother Neriel, Kromus Selenus, Lukas Loreweaver, Balgurn Ironaxe, and Braeli Mearlshine) rushed in to save the day. Xar'Bil's Final Speech My greetings to you all. As many of you know, this is my final public address. I have been told that I am to keep this speech within the parameters defined by Supreme Justice Moeben Ercen. I may not say anything against Lady Roiger, her guard, the current Supreme Justice, or claim my acts would have made a better city. I legally must announce that I am a criminal, and although I am bound to truth, I still may attempt to lie. I will spend the rest of my life in jail. The chaos that has been caused in Roigerdam is all my doing. I attacked Lady Roiger in an ambitious attempt to gain power. I murdered my friend Teclis Bloodhorn to get to this position. I... I did this purely for my own benefit. I was never a good judge. I am sorry for my actions. The city is perfect. I'm sorry, but I can't lie anymore. YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO ME, LADY ROIGER ISN'T WHO SHE SAYS SHE IS- People of Roigerdam, stand up against your oppressors! I fight for the people! KA'VAK NA'SAN'SHA! Xar'Bil's Last Will and Testament The Last Will and Testament of Supreme Justice Xar'Bil I, Xar'Bil Tav'Arj, an orcish citizen of Roigerdam, Alvatorn, being of sound mind, declare this to be my last Will and Testament. I revoke all wills previously made by me. Article One I, Xar'Bil Tav'Arj, appoint Supreme Justice Moeben Ercen to read article one and article two of this will publicly and ask that he to read without Court supervision or legal restrictions of criminal confidentiality. Under Article 12, Section 15.6 of the Criminal Justice Act, and Article 2, Section 3.1 of the Rights of the Supreme Justice, this will must be read in it's entirety to the general public without censorship, paraphrasing or omissions. If Moeben Ercen is unable to serve, then I appoint Lady Roiger as my representative. (If neither representatives are present, I nominate a member of the public) Article Two Message from the deceased (to be read publicly): While stewing in my cell I have had plenty of time to think. Plenty of time to plan. And I've considered all the possibilities. I know I am going to die onstage tomorrow. I know that I will be told not to say anything against the city. I will be told not to lie. I will be told that I am the source of corruption. Then I will be handed a script full of lies and sent onstage to endorse the city. I will try to tell the truth, and I know I will die for it. Just look at Moeben Ercen right now. Lying dead on the ground. Torn apart by his people. And I see you now. On stage. Reading my words. Standing where I stood. Before I was murdered for speaking the truth. Hello, Zenera. Don't you feel so vulnerable right now. Last time someone stood there, they were assassinated. So what does that say about the situation you're in right now, Zenera? There's a crowd of injured people, and my last words in your hand. If you don’t tell them, who will? How will they have the hope to carry on? Don't worry. This is a perfectly legal public reading. I would know. I am the Supreme Justice. So, how did I know all this? I have had teachings from the Orcish Diviners I did what they told us not to I looked into my own future while in my cell I wanted to see if Moeben would follow the laws while I was no longer Supreme Justice But instead I saw something worse I saw my own death I saw Lady Roiger hire the assassin that was sent to kill me I saw her leave the city I saw Moeben Ercen consolidate the power of the Court for emergency dictatorship in times of crisis I saw the people liberating the city from him, and saving people from the damworks. What has Moeben given you? Restrictions? Curfews? Dictatorship? Moeben gave nothing while he lived, and I keep giving after I am dead. To the people I leave my life earnings, divided equally among each citizen. That's 20 gold to every citizen of Roigerdam To the damworkers I leave liberation, the people will free you now To Lady Roiger I say good riddance, and never come back to my city Lastly, to Moeben Ercen, a dictator crushed by the hands of his people. Now we are both dead, and yet I still hold more power than you. All I say is how ironic. Which of us was the Supreme Justice, Moeben? It is I, Xar'Bil Tav'Arj I am dead. And justice is buried with me. Kav'Vakk nasan'sha!